


Drink In Your Insecurities and Sober Up Your Fears / Запей Свою Неуверенность и Отрезви Свои Страхи

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, before laying out all his insecurities, when alec is drunk he talks about how big and strong his boyfriend is, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: — Ты просто…такой сильный, – сказал Алек, облокачиваясь на Магнуса, когда они заходили в лофт. – Ты, вероятно, самый сильный человек на Земле, – он оглядел своего парня с ног до головы. – С этими твоими огромными бицепсами и широкими плечами, и кубиками пресса, – он продолжал бормотать, постоянно вздыхая.





	Drink In Your Insecurities and Sober Up Your Fears / Запей Свою Неуверенность и Отрезви Свои Страхи

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Drink In Your Insecurities and Sober Up Your Fears](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12999099)

— Ты просто… _такой_ сильный, – сказал Алек, облокачиваясь на Магнуса, когда они заходили в лофт. – Ты, вероятно, самый сильный человек на Земле, – он оглядел своего парня с ног до головы. – С этими твоими огромными бицепсами и широкими плечами, и кубиками пресса, – он продолжал бормотать, постоянно вздыхая.

Магнус лишь закатил глаза, нежно улыбаясь и пытаясь держать Алека в стоячем положении.

— Ладно, дорогой, думаю, ты выпил сегодня слишком много, – поддразнил он, хоть и не был уверен в собственной трезвости.

— Все равно правда, – промямлил Алек, останавливаясь, чтобы обнять Магнуса за шею. – Ты такой мускулистый и сильный, готов поспорить, ты можешь меня поднять, – Магнус на это усмехнулся.

— Ты прав, могу, – после этого он поднял Алека на руки, улыбаясь пьяному хихиканью своего парня. Он донес охотника до спальни и помог ему приготовиться ко сну, пытаясь игнорировать поцелуи, которые младший оставлял где попало, лишь бы уложить его в постель как можно скорее. Как только они оба были в нижнем белье, маг залез под одеяло, и Алек мгновенно к нему повернулся, обводя взглядом каждый миллиметр лица Магнуса.

— Я могу смотреть на тебя целую вечность, – мягко сказал Алек, его глаза все еще метались по лицу мага. Парень протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его лица, пальцами проводя по бородке, прежде чем коснуться щек. – Что ты вообще во мне разглядел? Ты – неземное существо, а я..просто я. Ты мог бы заполучить любого в этом мире, Магнус, – он тяжело сглотнул.

— Конечно, мог бы. Но зачем мне кто-то, кроме тебя? – спросил он, глядя на нефилима. – Ты идеален, Александр, – заверил маг.

— Не правда. Ты знаешь, что нет. Я так много раз все портил между нами и не заслуживаю тебя, – Алек пытался не заплакать. – Я почти женился, я убил маму Клэри. Тебе буквально пришлось спасти меня с выступа крыши. И все это дерьмо с Мечом и Валентином, и по какой-то причине, мы здесь вместе, – он закусил губу. – Я не заслуживаю тебя. Иногда я чувствую, что не заслуживаю всего этого. Счастья, любви. Потрясающего парня, парабатая, сестры и мамы. Даже Клэри и Саймона. Или моей работы. Я никогда этого не ожидал, и может поэтому, я не чувствую, что могу заслуживать этого, – его сердце было настолько открытым, так же, как и его рот в данную минуту. – Понимаешь? Мое будущее всегда выглядело таким мрачным и унылым раньше, я никогда не думал, что буду достаточно хорош для Главы Института, и уж точно никогда не думал, что у меня будет парень. А теперь у меня все это есть и я этого не заслуживаю, – закончил он, задыхаясь.

Магнус лежал в полном оцепенении, прежде чем протянуть руку и нежно коснуться щеки Алека.

— Ох, Александр, – мягко сказал он, проводя большим пальцем под его глазом. Его немного удивило то, каким уязвимым был Алек. Но он, казалось, всегда погружался в глубины своего разума, когда они были в постели, не говоря уже о добавлении алкоголя ко всему прочему, что привело к тому, что у него в кровати лежал охотник, обнаживший все свои неуверенности перед Магнусом. – Ладно, ты прав. Ты не идеален. Но и я тоже. И мы можем быть совершенно несовершенными вместе, хорошо? – он мягко улыбнулся. – Я никогда не любил так, как люблю тебя. У меня в постели побывали десятки тысяч людей, но никого из них мне не хотелось видеть с утра, как хочется тебя, – уверил Магнус, проводя рукой по волосам парня. – Благодаря тебе мир становится более сносным; когда я просыпаюсь и вижу твою голову у себя на груди, я знаю, что это будет хороший день. Твоя улыбка похожа на солнечный свет и твои поцелуи возвращают меня к жизни из раза в раз. Я не знаю, что делал бы без тебя, – он наклонился, медленно и нежно целуя Алека. Магнус все еще мог чувствовать алкоголь на губах парня, и это почти заставило его улыбнуться. – Поспи, дорогой. Когда ты проснешься, все будет хорошо, – пообещал Магнус.

Алек просто кивнул, прежде чем полностью погрузиться в сон, его похрапывания разносились по комнате. Магнус лишь крепче прижал его к себе, улыбаясь, когда Алек положил голову ему на плечо, и закрыл глаза. Он знал, что в целом мире не найдется того, с кем бы Магнус хотел разделить все это, кроме лучника. 


End file.
